Their passion (Shadamy)
by Mangalover2366
Summary: Amy Rose has lived a sheltered life as a noble aristocrat in the kingdom of Mobius. She would wear expensive dresses and attend fancy parties, but nothing would fill the empty void in her heart. She wanted to feel love and passion, ambition and freedom. One day, while she was dancing in her garden, an ebony hedgehog saw and spread word of her skill to an underground dance community
1. Chapter 1: Longing

Amy P.O.V;

Excited chatter buzzed around the hall as rumour said that Prince Sonic was going to propose to the lady of his choice at tonight's ball. The noble ladies whispered ecstatically amongst one another as they all wondered whom he would choose. A faint melody played in the background as the orchestra was warming up. A long table full of exotic food was provided, yet if you stepped in the suburbs of the kingdom you would see the immense amount of poverty amongst the citizens.

I stayed off to the side, lost in my own thoughts. As I was just pondering about how I would escape tonight's ball, a sugary voice called out to me. "Hon, you look absolutely adorable. How are you?" I turned to the voice, recognizing it as that of my closest friend, Rouge. She was a stunning bat with a very fun and sarcastic personality. Although I did enjoy time to myself, I found myself preferring her company so I would be found with her more often than not

I discreetly rolled my eyes and she giggles in response. We chatted for a bit more but she caught a red echidna's attention and sashayed off. I sighed to myself, staring at the open window above my head daring me to jump out. I shook my head and walked away onto the dance floor.

"Amelia, my pleasure." An old gentleman bowed low, kissing my hand and reckoning me for the next dance. Being used to this, I was able to hide my disgust. My eyes quickly darted around, trying to think of an excuse. My glance landed on my father, a well-known duke, and he glared at me, motioning me to continue. Having no choice but to oblige, I followed him. After all, this was all for show. A meaningless puppet show for corrupt and lacklustre fools.


	2. Chapter 2: Fur like the Midnight Sky

The orchestra music started blending into the background noise as I whirled around bored. This old man was a horrible dancer and his footsteps were lazy and off beat. He was becoming to get touchy near the end of the dance and I adamantly pushed his hand away. My eyes widened as his grip on me became tighter and I struggled to put distance between us.

"Gosh darn it, I knew I should've escaped while I had the chance." I thought ruefully to myself. I was about to do something my father would never let me hear the end of when a tall hedgehog smoothly separated me from the disgusting mess of a mobian.

"Excuse me, I believe you promised me a dance." The mysterious hero then turned around and I saw the most stunning pair of ruby eyes I have ever seen. His gaze bore into mine and I forgot how to speak. Finally, I managed to give a curt nod to him. The old man then huffed and stormed off.

Without filtering it, I let out a small giggle. I then realized that giggling like a child was not the best first impression to make so I quickly faced him trying to think of a way to play it off. By facing him, however, I noticed that his physical attributes were even more alluring than I first thought. Fur the colour of the night sky with blood red highlights, and a white tuff of hair on his chest. Face stuck in between a scowl and a smirk, he observed my actions intrigued.

Unable to feel my face as it is literally on flames, I quickly improvised and said, "I believe you owe me a dance?" He then chuckled and led me once again to the dance floor.

We glided in harmony with the music and our eyes were inseparable. His hand firmly intertwined with mine sent tingles up my spine. I mentally shrugged it off as just being surprised at how good of a dancer he was. Our movements remained in-sync for the rest of the song. It was magical, and I felt like I was dreaming.

The final note rang out as he and I were in our ending pose, ecstatic and out of breath. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head but I just needed to know who he was and if I'd ever see him again.

"You were amazing," I whispered.

"So were you," he responded without missing a beat.

"By the way, who..." Before I could finish my sentence, a masculine voice rang out saying, "Arrest him." It was Sonic, and he was pointing directly at my dance partner.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

"Arrest him."

I looked back and forth between the two as they exchanged eye contact. Him with a smirk and unwavering eyes while Sonic's were full of fury and rage.

"Gotta go," the dark stranger whispered to me. I shuddered and widened my eyes as he quickly bolted away and jumped out the window.

"Wait!" I called out to him. He looked back, pausing. "Will I see you again?" I whispered. His time he smiled genuinely and nodded. And then just as sudden as he appeared, he was gone.

I felt a strange tinge of sadness, and I couldn't understand why. After all, I just met him... and had the best dance in my life. I felt myself blush at this thought and quickly dismissed it. I then realized that the whole ballroom was dead silent, and I knew this wasn't going to end well for me.

I turned around and was faced with Sonic. Although he is the kingdom's heartthrob, I strangely felt nothing when seeing him. "Lady Amelia," he bowed. "May I have this next dance?" I plastered a smile and in a sickly sweet voice responded. "Of course your highness."

He clapped his hands and suddenly the ball was again filled with noise and life. The music this time was slower and we danced a slow waltz. Although I could not deny that he was a good dancer, it couldn't come close to how I felt earlier. Just as a was thinking this, Sonic whispered in my ear, "Do you know him?". I felt shivers down my spine, and not the good kind.

I didn't have any relationship with that man so I answered honestly. "No, sir."

"Be careful," he warned. "The one you were dancing with is a criminal.

I stared blankly at him, unable to process what he told me. It is true that I have never seen him at any noble social gathering before, and he was certainly not acting like an aristocrat, jumping out that window. And yet, I can't find myself believing that he is truly someone to be feared.

The song ended and Sonic left me with an eery warning. "Be careful."


End file.
